1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to treating fuel flowing through a fuel line, and in particular to the magnetic treatment of fuel flowing through a fuel line.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,765, issued to Twardzik, discloses an Apparatus for Subjecting Hydrocarbon-Based Fuels to Intensified Magnetic Fields for Increasing Fuel Burning Efficiency. The Twardzik patent teaches an apparatus for exposing hydrocarbon based fuels to a magnetic field comprising at least two permanent magnets having opposite faces polarized north and south, a cover box for containing each of said magnets and having a bottom opening and a peripheral depending flange having curved hollows for fitting closely about a fluid compartment vessel. It also discloses a backing plate for closing the bottom opening being recessed inward to permit the close fit of the fluid containment vessel within the curved hollows and strapping means for securing the cover box in fixed diametrically opposed position about the fluid containment vessel for creating an electromagnetic circuit having an enhanced substantially uniform non-directional magnetic flux density for the polarization of the molecules of the fuel to increase the combustion efficiency thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,432 issued to Witz et al. gives a detailed background of magnetically treating fuel. The Witz et al. patent shows the use of an upper and a lower magnetic assembly which work together to nearly surround a fuel line.